Home
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Brennan tries to understand what is happening to Shalimar.


****

Home  
Author: Donna Lynn  
E-mail: **donnalynn@darkangelsfanfic.com**   
Status: Complete  
Category: Angst/Romance  
Spoilers/Rumors: "Reality Check" missing scene  
Season: 2  
Rating: PG  
Content Warning: Adult situations.   
Summary: Brennan tries to understand what is happening to Shalimar.   
Author's Note: This story is based during and after the last scene between Shalimar and Brennan in the episode "Reality Check" This is how I would have liked the scene to go or just a good ol' shipper twist lol! The beginning is an exact replica of the scene except for maybe one or two words here and there. I've got the episode on tape and I watched it a bunch of times to make sure I had the dialogue right. Everything after Brennan says, "Don't forget where home is." Did not happen in the episode just in case someone hasn't seen the episode. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up lol! Anyway, I like the episode and scene so much because Shalimar had sort of her own mutation like Brennan did in "One Step Closer" but Brennan was the only one who knew about it and I thought that was kind of neat.   
Pairing: Shalimar/Brennan  
Disclaimer: The characters of **"Mutant X"** do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

* * *

She knew he was close…she could always tell when he was near. His mer presence made her skin tingle and her heartbeat accelerate just enough to catch her attention. 

"Off on another solo rendezvous into the night?" he called from around the corner just before she exited the room. 

Shalimar hesitantly stopped and turned around halfway to seem him come from around the corner. He looked worried she noticed. He always worried and that got on her nerves on occasion. It made her feel like he didn't think she was capable of taking care of herself or that she wasn't competent enough to stay safe and out of trouble. She knew he had been following her the past couple weeks, but she wasn't sure why. "Something like that, " she acknowledged. 

He nodded as he stepped closer to her, "I don't have to be a telempath to get inside your head." He knew something had changed about her. The past few weeks she had been going out late and coming back late. She wasn't sleeping as much and she seemed more irritable. 

She turned to face him, "Really…" she took a few steps toward him. "…tell me."

He continued toward her, "Well we all know you've got a wild side, I mean, that's what we love about you. It's just seems lately it's gotten a whole lot wilder, " he expressed as he came to a stop a few feet away from her. He didn't want her to feel trapped. He kept his distance hoping to have a decent conversation with her. 

She nodded, "I guess…can you deal with that?"

"Like you said I don't have much of a choice do I, " he retorted. 

His words hit her a certain way and they made her feel bad. She couldn't help what was happening to her and she realized that was what had him so upset. That he couldn't do anything about it, but at the same time there was nothing wrong with her she was just coping. She couldn't look at the expression on his face any longer and turned to leave. 

"Don't forget where home is, " he reminded. 

She stopped and looked at him. He had the most pleading look. He was actually afraid she wouldn't find her way home, that her own nature would lead her astray. It worried her to an extent. Her powers were always growing and changing more into a feral…it scared her sometimes. She turned to face him and closed the distance between them. "I won't forget…" she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. "I won't forget, " she repeated putting her arms around him. 

He closed his eyes and wrapped his strong arms around her and lifted her off the ground into a hug. He didn't want to let her go, more than anything in the world. He wanted to keep her next to him, but he knew that neither of them could stop what was happening. He lowered her back to her feet and brushed her hair away from her face. "You play nice okay, " he joked without a smile but she could sense the hidden humor in his voice. 

They stared at each other a moment longer then she turned and left him to stand in his own thoughts. He sighed once she was out of view. 

"I'm here Shal…" he whispered to himself. 

Down the hall Shalimar smiled to herself and kept on walking. 

****

THE END

* * *


End file.
